Mi trato con el demonio
by AzukaOtani
Summary: Naruto Namikaze ha sido una mala persona y por eso el destino ha decidido castigarlo, ahora deberá enamorar a la persona mas pura que pueda encontrar para llegar al cielo. NaruSasu.
1. Chapter 1

**Mi trato con el demonio.**

**Capitulo 1: Estoy muerto...**

A veces las personas se equivocan, o simplemente no le hacen caso a su conciencia...

A veces uno sabe que está mal, pero sigue adelante viendo como todos sufren por su culpa...

A veces uno solo quiere lograr su objetivo, y no se da cuenta que está dañando lo más importante para él...

A veces, uno hace un trato con quien no debe...

A veces...desearía no haber muerto...

**[Pov. Narrador]**

Una cálida mañana se hacía presente en la cuidad del remolino, la gente comenzaba con sus actividades matutinas o simplemente ya las estaban realizando.

Pero nosotros nos fijaremos en una casa en especial, más bien decir, en un chico, el cuál se encontraba en su cama plácidamente durmiendo y aparentemente sin intención de levantarse. El joven, al sentir los rayos del sol colándose por su ventana, se tapa la cabeza con las sábanas y sigue durmiendo en calma, calma que no duró mucho cuando una hermosa mujer de cabello rojizo, ojos de un verde esmeralda y tez algo bronceada, entró con el ceño fruncido a la habitación del chico.

-¡Naruto! - Gritó enfadada la mujer- ¡Es hora de levantarse!

-Hm. - Fué lo único que "dijo" el chico para acomodarse en la cama y seguir durmiendo.

-¡Te dije que no te acostaras tan tarde anoche! - Seguía gritando la mujer, mientras trataba de destapar al chico sin obtener muy buenos resultados, ya que el joven simplemente tiraba de ellas, tenía más fuerza que su madre, ella no podía hacer mucho - ¡Te quiero abajo en 10 minutos! - Dijo para retirase de la habitación del chico.

- Uno no puede dormir bien en esta casa. – Se acomodó entre las sábanas para dormir otra vez.

-¡Vamos oni-san! - Gritó entrando a la habitación del chico, una pequeña rubia de resplandecientes ojos azules, tez bronceada y unas singulares marcas en sus mejillas, exactamente tres líneas a cada lado que la hacían parecer una tierna gatita- ¡Es hora de levantarse! - Trataba de levantarlo- ¡Vas a llegar tarde!

-¡Deja de molestarme, Naruko! - Gritó enfurecido el joven.

-¡Esta bien, no te seguiré molestando aunque ya sean las siente treinta! - La rubia se fué molesta de la habitación de su hermano mayor.

-Sí, claro. - Volvió a cerrar los ojos para dormir, pero esa leve vocecita en su cabeza sonó repitiendo lo último que dijo su hermana "¡las siete treinta!" y sólo eso bastó para que abriera de golpe los ojos y mirara el reloj - ¡Mierda!

Después de tal grito, el joven se levantó y fué rápidamente al baño para asearse, salió de la ducha y se dispuso a vestirse con el uniforme escolar. Consistía en una camisa blanca, con una corbata negra y como insignia de la institución una aureola de ángel, sus pantalones eran negros. Bajó corriendo al primer piso y solamente tomó una tostada que había en la mesa y salió de la casa gritando un "¡Ya me voy!".

-Dios ¿qué voy a hacer con este chico? - Se preguntó para sí misma la pelirroja.

-Bueno, después de todo es mi idiota hermano mayor. - Se encogió de hombros la pequeña Naruko.

**[Pov. Naruto]**

Mi nombre es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki, tengo 17 años y voy en la escuela Angel's, soy de cabello rubio, piel acanelada, tengo unas curiosas marquitas a cada lado de las mejillas, muy parecidas a las de mi hermana menor y al igual que ella, mis ojos son de un intenso color azul.

Hoy, como todos los días me quedé dormido y todo por acostarme muy, pero muy tarde ¡Por dios que sólo había dormido 4 horas!, bueno ¿qué les puedo contar de mí?, no soy ningún chico alegre, en verdad soy muy gruñón y no me interesa mucho el relacionarme con los demás alumnos de mi escuela, soy el más temido de ahí, no soy ni siquiera un poquito amable con las chicas y mucho menos con los chicos, odio la incompetencia y que me lleven la contraria.

-¡Alto ahí, Namikaze! - Escuché que me gritaban y giré mi rostro con una mirada seria para ver al idiota que me estaba retrasando más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Qué demonios quieres? - Pregunté con voz ultratumba.

-Tú siempre tan creído Namikaze, bueno, he venido a cobrarte la humillación que me hiciste pasar la otra vez. - Dijo el muy idiota poniéndose en posición de pelea.

-No tengo tiempo y ganas de ponerme a pelear con escoria como tú. - Dije despectivamente.

-¡A callar! - Gritó al tiempo que corría hacia mí, dispuesto a darme un buen golpe, pero yo era más rápido, más fuerte y lo derroté en menos de lo que canta un gallo. Mirándolo con superioridad me di media vuelta y seguí mi camino.

-¡Maldito Namikaze! - Escuché que me gritaba y después sentí un ruido bastante fuerte, todo fué en cámara lenta, me giré apenas un poco y sentí como algo llegaba a mi pecho… Todo se volvió negro.

Todo era oscuridad y la cabeza me dolía como mil demonios, comencé a abrir mis ojos poco a poco, pronto pude escuchar varios susurros. Terminé de abrir mis ojos y enfocar bien, pude encontrarme con tres personas que me miraban atentamente, pronto me incorporé y observé el lugar en donde me encontraba ¡Hacía un calor infernal! Todo estaba cubierto de arena y, lo raro es que ésta estaba helada, y de vez en cuando se escuchaban gritos desgarradores.

-Un nuevo...- Escuché susurrar a una de las personas que me observaba, era una chica de cabello largo de un color azulado, tez blanca y ojos color perla.

-¿Qué? – Fué lo único que pude articular.

-¡Un nuevo! - Exclamó fascinado un pelinegro de ojos de igual color al de su cabello, tez exageradamente blanca y una sonrisa evidentemente falsa.

-¡Hay que llevarlo con Kyuubi-sama! - Exclamó esta vez un chico de larga cabellera rubia, amarrada en una media coleta alta y tapando su ojo izquierdo con un mechón de su cabello, sus ojos eran azules y su piel color canela, se parecía un poco a mí.

-¿Con qui...?- Ni siquiera pude terminar de preguntar, ya que entre los tres me pusieron de pie y me comenzaron a arrastrar por aquel lugar desconocido.

Pronto llegamos a una gran puerta de madera la cual tenía escrito en grande "Kyuubi", la chica toco levemente y dijo: "Kyuubi-sama, soy yo Hinata" y después de unos segundos se escuchó un "Adelante" Con una voz tan ronca y fría que me dio un leve escalofrió, mientras que los otros dos chicos me arrastraron dentro de la habitación en donde se encontraba ese "Kyuubi-sama" y ahí lo ví, un zorro gigante de nueve colas, de pelaje anaranjado y ojos color escarlata.

-¡Kyuubi-sama! ¡Un nuevo, un nuevo! - Exclamaba feliz la chica.

-Lo veo Hinata, lo veo. - Dijo ese tal Kyuubi con voz calmada pero calculadora.

-¿Quién es, Kyuubi-sama? - Preguntó el otro chico rubio.

-¿Por qué no te presentas muchacho? - Dijo Kyuubi.

Los miré un tanto confundido, pero de todas formas les respondí.

-Me llamo Naruto Namikaze... ¿Dónde estoy? -pregunté.

-¡Qué malos modales muchacho! deja que los demás también se presenten. - Me dijo ese zorro con tono burlón a lo cual fruncí ligeramente el ceño.

-¡Hola, mucho gusto mi nombre es Hinata! - Me decía la chica con una gran sonrisa, que a pesar de querer demostrar emoción estaba vacía...carecía de sentimiento.

-Mi nombre es Sai, un gusto Naruto-Kun. - Se presentó de igual forma el chico pelinegro.

-Mi nombre es Deidara, un gusto. - Ésta vez, se presentó el chico rubio.

-Mi nombre es Kyuubi, amo y señor del infierno, mocoso Namikaze. Disfruta la eternidad aquí - Se reía maliciosamente ese zorro pulgoso.

Pero a pesar de todo lo que quería decir, gritar y exigir, sólo un ligero y apenas audible "¿Qué?" salió de mis labios.

-Estás en el infierno mocoso, donde… Como sabes, se castigan a las personas por sus pecados. - Decía burlón el zorro.

-Eso es imposible, porque eso significaría que yo estoy...- Dejé la oración inconclusa, no quería creerlo.

-Estás muerto, mocoso. - Terminó lo que iba a decir el pulgoso - ¿Viviste una buena vida molestando a los demás?

-¡¿Sólo por eso estoy en el infierno? - Pregunté furioso ¿sólo por esa idiotez?

-¿Sólo por eso preguntas? No es sólo eso, Namikaze, aquí está tu historial de pecados. - Dijo al tiempo que lanzaba una gran carpeta a mis pies - Son muchos pecados para sólo tener 17 años ¿No crees?

-No puede ser... – Murmuré por lo bajo, ¿Tan malo había sido? ¿A cuántas personas había hecho sufrir? Sinceramente no logro recordarlo, en este momento estoy shock.

-Namikaze. - Me llamó Kyuubi y lo único que pude hacer fué levantar mi mirada.-Te puedo dar una oportunidad...-

-¿Para volver a la vida? - Pregunté emocionado.

-¡Qué va! Si esto no es una película. Tú ya estás muerto, los muertos no reviven, pero te puedo dar una oportunidad para que vayas al cielo. - Dijo serio.

-¿Al cielo? - Murmuré.

-Para qué mentirte mocoso. El cielo es mucho más bonito que acá, pero bueno… eso es otra cosa. - Simplemente dijo eso.

-¿Que tendría que hacer? - Pregunté desconfiado.

En ese instante, una llamarada cubrió al zorro y cuando desapareció, dejó ver a un peli naranjo de ojos rojos y piel blanca, estaba sentado en un trono y veía detenidamente una carpeta igual a la que estaba cerca de mis pies.

-Según esta cosa, nunca te haz enamorado ni hecho feliz a ninguna persona en este término ¿Me equivoco? - Me preguntó mirándome calculador.

-Está en lo correcto. - Sólo pude responder.

-Perfecto. - Murmuró y sonrió de lado - Ya sé que puedes hacer. Busca a la persona más pura que jamás ellas visto en tu vida, que haya sufrido, pero que no tenga ni un pensamiento malo y de rencor, enamóralo y hazlo feliz de su vacía existencia y así te ganaras el paso al cielo. - Me dió las indicaciones Kyuubi.

-¿Y eso no sería revivir? - Pregunté.

-No. Como te dije, los muertos no reviven, para los humanos estas muerto, para nosotros eres un demonio como cualquiera que esté en este lugar, irás donde los humanos como un demonio, pero tendrás que irte a otra ciudad, empezar de cero ¿me entiendes? - Me pregunto y yo sólo pude asentir.

-¿Y cómo se supone que sepa que esa persona es así de pura?, si es que existe alguien así en este podrido mundo. - Pregunté con el seño fruncido.

-Para eso, Hinata te acompañará. - Dijo Kyuubi. - Ella tiene la capacidad de ver el alma de las personas, si el alma es blanca es porque son totalmente puras; si son grises es porque son puras, pero tienen malos pensamientos y si son negras es porque tienen el alma tan podrida como tú y yo y algún día vendrán al infierno. - Terminó de decir con una sonrisa burlona.

-¡Cuenta conmigo, Naruto-Kun! No te defraudaré. - Me dijo emocionada Hinata.

-Gracias. - Sólo dije eso mirándola sin mucho ánimo. - Y... ¿Qué pasará después con esa persona cuando yo me vaya al cielo? - Pregunté.

-Buena pregunta, pero no sé qué responderte mocoso, nadie ha logrado cumplir la "misión" por así decirlo. -me contestó.

-Está bien. – No estoy muy seguro de esto...

-Partirán ahora mismo, en cuanto lleguen estará un departamento a su disposición, con comida y todo eso. - Dijo Kyuubi, mientras con un movimiento de mano abría una especie de portal -Llegarán a la cuidad de Konoha.

-¡Muy bien, vamos Naruto-Kun! - Decía emocionada Hinata al tiempo que cruzaba el portal.

Y justo cuando yo lo iba a cruzar Kyuubi me dijo: "Ah, Namikaze, tienes un año para lograrlo." y nuevamente todo se volvió negro.

**Continuará...**


	2. Capitulo 2: El ser más hermoso

**Mi trato con el demonio.**

**Capitulo 2: El ser más hermoso...**

¿Cuántas veces en el día me dolería la cabeza?, Nuevamente todo estaba oscuro y esta vez no quería abrir mis ojos, tal vez ahora me encontraba en el mundo de los teletubies y eso no sería agradable. Quise continuar con los ojos cerrados, pero sentí como alguien me zarandeaba y creí que eso del infierno solo fue un sueño; que mi madre trataba de despertarme como todas las mañanas y yo, como todas las mañanas no me levantaría.

-¡Vamos Naruto-kun! - Escucho a alguien gritar mi nombre y pesadamente abrí mis ojos.

Cuando los abrí, me encontré con la blanca mirada de esa chica llamada Hinata… ¡No! No había sido un sueño… ¡Había sido real, absolutamente todo!

-Vamos Naruto-kun, levántate - Me decía con tono cansado impregnado en su voz.

-No fue un sueño...-susurré.

-Claro que no, eres muy despistado Naruto-kun. - Ahora su tono de voz era de burla.

Me incorporé poco a poco, ya que estaba recostado en algo blando y no demoré mucho en ver que me encontraba en una cama. Observé mí alrededor, estaba en una habitación, la cual estaba pintada de color crema, el piso era de madera y tenía una alfombra negra que lo adornaba. La habitación, además de tener la cama tenía un escritorio y había una computadora, enfrente de la cama, una televisión y en una esquina, una gran estantería con varios libros y un sillón individual, al lado de ésta había una lámpara.

-¿Dónde estamos? - Pregunté cuando terminé de examinar la habitación con la mirada.

-En el departamento que Kyuubi-sama nos dio, o más bien prestó. En fin, ésta es tu habitación -

-Entonces... ¿Ya estamos en Konoha? - Le pregunté volviendo a recorrer con la mirada la habitación.

-Sí, ahora recuerda que solo tienes un año para enamorar a alguien, pero no a una persona cualquiera, si no a una persona de alma totalmente pura. - Me decía.

-Enamorar a alguien será pan comido para mí - Estaba muy seguro, ya que cuando estaba vivo no me faltaron nunca pretendientes, pero no me interesaban en lo más mínimo, pero ahora, la situación es diferente.

-Tal vez sea fácil enamorar a alguna chica ilusa, pero lo difícil será encontrar a la persona de alma pura, ya que no hay muchas personas así hoy en día -me explicó, eso lo sabía ¿Quién tendría un alma limpia hoy en día? Creo que ese zorro pulgoso me engañó, me siento estafado.

-¿Entonces, cuándo empezamos? -le pregunté, de todas formas no perdía nada con intentarlo y además podría disfrutar un año más en la tierra aunque no en mi ciudad natal.

-Hoy, en el mundo humano es domingo, mañana lunes y...- No terminó de hablar porque la interrumpí.

-Sí, y después martes ¿y? - No soy tan idiota como para no saberme los días de la semana.

-Deja que termine de hablar. - Tenía el seño fruncido y continúo explicándome - Como te estaba diciendo: mañana es lunes y como aún tienes 17, irás a la escuela y claro, yo te acompañaré. - Terminó de decir mientas relajaba sus facciones.

-¿Por qué a la escuela? - Pregunté con evidente desgano, creía que algo bueno iba a sacar de la muerte, por lo menos no tendría que ir a la escuela o algo como eso había pensado, no más profesores, calificaciones, no tener que estudiar más… ¡Joder! La vida y la muerte apestan.

-A callar, la respuesta es simple, ahí hay muchos chicos de tu edad, y de seguro encuentras al indicado, aunque tal vez tengamos que recorrer completamente la escuela. – Dijo pensativa.

-Ajá... - Me limité a decir, este sería un año muy largo y lo peor es que recién comienza… Odio la idea de llegar a mitad de semestre a una escuela desconocida, en una ciudad desconocida, con una chica desconocida, buscando a una persona desconocida, ah… Todo apesta.

Y así el día pasó volando, a decir verdad estaba muy nervioso. Nunca había tenido que poner de mí parte para enamorar a alguien, ya que solo tenía que chasquear los dedos para tener compañía. Bueno, no creo que aquí sea distinto, pero tal y como lo dijo Hinata, lo difícil va ser encontrar a la persona con alma pura, para mí que ya ni siquiera quedan personas así, como dije: Me sigo sintiendo estafado por el zorro.

**-*-*-*-*NS-*-*-*NS-*-*-*-*-*-*-***

-¡Vamos Naruto-kun! ¡Vamos a llegar tarde! – Hinata no dejaba de gritar, mientras yo me levantaba con desgano de mi cama.

-Podrías por lo menos salir para que me vista. - No acostumbro a levantarme temprano.

-Sólo apresúrate. - Y se fue enfadada.

-Chicas. -susurré.

-¡Te escuché! - Me grito desde la otra habitación, tiene buen oído.

Yo sólo me limite a suspirar con fastidio y me dirigí al baño, me di una ducha rápida y me puse el uniforme que me dejó Hinata, era simple, una camisa de mangas cortas con la insignia de la escuela y unos pantalones negros. Una vez listo fui hasta la otra habitación, en la cual estaba la cocina, el living y el pequeño comedor.

-¡Por fin! -

-hm - Fue lo único que salió de mis labios, no quería escuchar otra vez sus gritos tan temprano.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, vamos a comer - Decía mientras dejaba unos platos con el desayuno sobre la pequeña mesa. Creo que esta chica es bi-polar, ayer se comportó muy amable conmigo y hoy ¡Es un ogro!

-Ok. –Me senté y observaba los alimentos, debo de admitirlo, tienen muy buena pinta. - Gracias por la comida. -Pronuncié antes de comenzar a comer.

Mientras comíamos, Hinata me volvió a repetir lo que tenía que hacer, como si fuera un idiota que no capta a la primera, pero sólo me mantuve callado con sus anteriores gritos tenía suficiente, ya que me había causado un gran dolor de cabeza y no quería intensificarlo. Cuando acabamos de desayunar, Hinata retiró los platos y los dejó en el fregadero, después tomo dos mochilas y me entrego una a mí.

-Bueno Naruto-kun, aquí están tus cuadernos, tus lápices, tu obento...- Otra vez, no terminó de hablar, porque la volví a interrumpir. En verdad terminaré pensando que Hinata cree que soy el rey de los idiotas.

-Sí, lo sé. Fui los suficientes años a la escuela como para saber que contiene una mochila. - La miré con los ojos entrecerrados, no pensé el comentario, solo lo dije, pero presiento que debería taparme los oídos.

-¡Solo permíteme hablar! - Elevó la voz, si, definitivamente esta chica me causará mucha jaqueca y debí haber seguido mi intuición, debí taparme los oídos. - Como te decía, aquí tienes todo para la escuela, también te puse un cuaderno que sirve para...- Sacó un cuaderno de tapa negra con una extraña escritura como adorno, de la mochila, pero la volví a interrumpir.

-Para escribir.- Susurré y una sonrisa burlona se posó en mis labios, ¡Ha! Tú y tu estúpido sentido del humor Naruto.

-¡Te digo que me dejes hablar! –Gritó, mientras me golpeaba con el cuaderno anteriormente sacado. Sí, definitivamente jaqueca y un gran chichón.

-¡Eso dolió!, ¡sólo era una broma! - Dije mientras me sobaba la parte afectada, se veía delicada, pero era muy bruta.

-Pues, yo no bromeo cuando te mando a callar.- Me dijo y por unos breves momentos, pude ver cómo unas venas se hacían notar alrededor de sus ojos.- Como te decía, aquí va un cuaderno que te servirá para comunicarnos en clase, algo así como un teléfono, pero más discreto.- me explicó.

-¿Para qué? – Le pregunté con una ceja alzada.

-Dudo que sepas cómo tratar a un alma pura.- Me dijo- Ahora camina, que nos vamos a retrasar. – Mientras volvía a meter el susodicho cuaderno en la mochila para después lanzármela.

Y así salimos del departamento, yo la iba siguiendo ya que no conocía esa ciudad, ni en fotos la había visto, ni en clase de geografía, ni en nada. En nuestra caminata, Hinata me hablaba sin parar, diciéndome lo que tenía y no qué hacer con el alma pura, según ella, son personas muy inocentes, pero yo sólo me limitaba a responder con un quedo "hm", en verdad no presté mucha atención.

Llegamos a la escuela y nos dirigimos a nuestro salón, casi todos los estudiantes que estaban ahí nos miraron, excepto un trío.

-¡¿Qué? – Escuchamos de repente todos y volteamos a ver a la chica que había gritado.

Era en verdad bonita, tenía el cabello de un singular tono rosa, su piel era blanca y sus ojos de un brillante color verde jade, no eran tan lindos como los de mi madre, pero destacaban y tenía una falda muy corta… ¡Contrólate Naruto, pareces un pervertido!

-¡Sasuke-kun, no nos digas que volvió golpearte! – Exclamó otra chica.

Ésta era una chica mucho más bonita que la anterior, cómo decirlo… Tenía un aire más femenino, su cabello era de un color rubio, más claro que el mío, sus ojos son de un color turquesa y su piel era blanca y era poseedora de una gran "pechonalidad" hehehe ¡Detente Hombre! Cuando la chica exclamó, todos habían desviado su mirada con un deje de tristeza y comenzaron a murmurar cosas como: "Pobre de Sasuke-kun, él no se merece eso" ó "Debería decirle al director para ayudarle de alguna manera", supongo que el chico que es rodeado por esas dos, es el tal "Sasuke-kun"

-¡Chicos, viene el sensei! – Entró gritando un chico y todos comenzaron a dispersarse a sus asientos.

Yo tomé el que estaba detrás del chico llamado Sasuke, lo pude observar y sinceramente, me quedé embobado, ¡Era la criatura más hermosa que había visto en mi vida! Su piel era blanca, pero sin exagerar, sus cabellos se veían sedosos y contrastaban perfectamente con su piel, ya que éstos eran de color negro, como el azabache, pero lo que más destacaba en él, eran ese par de zafiros negros que poseía como ojos. Por fin alguien llamó mi atención, Hinata no me dijo que no me podía divertir mientras buscaba a la persona de alma pura.

Esto será en verdad divertido.

**Continuara...**


	3. Capitulo 3: ¿Quién te hace daño?

**Mi trato con el demonio.**

**Capitulo 3: ¿Quién te hace daño?**

Como lo había dicho, no tiene nada de malo que me divierta un poco mientras encuentro a la persona de alma pura ¿verdad? Bueno, sinceramente yo no creo en el amor a primera vista y esto no es amor, sino simple atracción hacia ese ángel. He de admitirlo, nunca me había sentido atraído hacia un chico, pero éste es especial. Además, sus facciones son finas, así que fácilmente se le puede confundir con una chica, pero no soy tan idiota para saber que es una chica, si no chico y uno bien lindo.

Después de que todos se fueran a sus lugares, llegó el profesor, ese hombre tenía el cabello de un extraño color plateado, de seguro dirán ¿Qué tiene de extraño?, lo que tiene es que no aparenta más de veinte o veinticinco años , tenía su rostro cubierto por una mascarilla y un poco de su cabello tapaba su ojo izquierdo.

-Buenos días mis queridos estudiantes, lamento la demora, pero me encontré con un gato negro y tuve que venir por el camino largo. –Algunos susurraban: "no sé porque sigue diciendo estúpidas excusas si no le creemos". Ese sujeto es…raro – Hehehe, veo que tenemos nuevos estudiantes, por favor pónganse de pie –Nos indico el sensei.

Hinata y yo nos pusimos de pie y todas las miradas se posaron en nosotros, yo estaba acostumbrado ya que siempre fui el centro de atención en cada una de las escuelas a las que asistí, pero no sabía cómo estaría Hinata, ustedes saben, es un demonio. La miré de reojo y un leve tic apareció en mi ceja derecha, esa chica no era Hinata, se veía tan…tan tierna y tan…frágil ¡No, Naruto!, ella es un demonio, sólo está aparentando, estoy más que seguro de que si ella estuviera viva seria actriz, o algo parecido.

-Bueno, por favor preséntense –dijo el sensei.

-Mi nombre es Hinata Hyuuga, tengo 17 años, espero que seamos muy buenos amigos –primero se presento Hinata, su voz sonó tan dulce, sus mejillas se sonrojaron un poco y prácticamente todos quedaron embobados. No os dejéis engañar ¡Es un ogro!

-Mi nombre es Naruto Nami…Uzumaki, tengo 17 años, un placer. –Fué mi turno, decidí usar el apellido de soltera de mi madre, quién sabe, tal vez aparezca en las noticias y todos queden como "¡Es él!", mejor me evito problemas. Por mi presentación seria, las chicas me miraron embobadas y con ligeros sonrojos, yo solo las miré indiferente, las mujeres de hoy en día sí que son masoquistas.

-Un gusto chicos, mi nombre Kakashi Hatake, no tengo planeado decirles que me gusta y que no, mi sueño es… bueno tengo muchos hobbies, cualquier problema o consulta que tengan me dicen ¿ok?, ahora tomen asiento por favor. –después de esa presentación todos quedamos con una gota resbalando por nuestras sienes, yo me limité a tener un ligero tic en mi ojo izquierdo, posteriormente Hinata y yo tomamos asiento.

-"Lo reitero, ese hombre es muy raro"- pensé mientras seguía con mi tic.

-Puede que sea raro, pero es muy buena persona –Escuché y dirigí mi vista hacia el frente y ví cómo el ángel llamado Sasuke me miraba sobre el hombro.

-¿Lees mentes o algo así? –No había mencionado nada como para que él supiera que es lo que estaba pensando. Solamente rió quedamente, esa fue la mejor melodía que había escuchado en mi vida y en lo poco que llevaba de muerto.

-No, pero tu cara lo decía todo. –me respondió al tiempo en que me regalaba una esplendida sonrisa.

-Ah –solo pude responder eso ya que me quede embobado con su hermosa expresión.

-Me llamo Sasuke Uchiha, ojala nos llevemos bien, Uzumaki-kun –dijo volteándose completamente.

Y cuando se volteo mis ojos se abrieron sorprendidos al igual que mi boca y solo puede decir:

-¿Qué te sucedió ahí? –le pregunté, mientras apuntaba su cara ya que debajo de su ojo izquierdo tenía un gran parche cubriendo su mejilla, además de tener el labio partido.

-Ah, esto –dijo tocándose la zona afectada y por un momento sus ojos dejaron de brillar –es que soy muy bueno para meterme en problemas, hehehe –me dijo y rió nerviosamente.

-Claro, deberías tener más cuidado – le seguí el juego, ya que se veía algo incomodo al hablar del tema.

-Sí, lo haré –dijo antes de darse vuelta y poner atención a la clase.

La clase de Kakashi-sensei pasó relativamente rápido, pero realmente no preste mucha atención, nunca fui muy bueno en los estudios y si no lo fui cuando estaba vivo ¡¿Para qué demonios hacerlo cuando ya estoy muerto? Así que usé mi tiempo en algo productivo, bueno, si productivo se le puede llamar a observar a Sasuke sin pestañar ni un segundo, entonces sí, fué productivo.

Apenas finalizó la clase y Kakashi-sensei se fue del salón, una masa de chicas con hormonas alborotadas se formo a mí alrededor, ni siquiera muerto esto iba a cambiar. Todas me preguntaban cosas como "¿Tienes novia?, ¿Qué tipo de chicas te gustan?" y cosas por el estilo, mas de una fué indecente y me sacaron más de un tic. Pude observar como Hinata hablaba con los chicos que tal vez trataban de conquistarla y también vi como Sasuke sonreía levemente por mi desgracia, o simplemente le causaba risa mis expresiones, no lo culpo, después de todo Naruko también se reía de mi cara.

Y hasta ahora vengo a pensar en eso ¿Cómo estaría mi familia?, Mamá y Naruko… ¿estarían bien?, ¿Mi padre, que estaba de negocios, se habría enterado? O por lo menos habrían encontrado mi cuerpo, a menos que el mal nacido que me mato, lo haya tirado a algún río, lo dudo, no hay ninguno cerca de esa zona ¡Joder! Me estoy deprimiendo, solo han pasado dos días y echo de menos la cálida sonrisa de mi madre, lo bipolar que puede llegar a ser y también extraño a la ruidosa de mi hermanita, con la que siempre estábamos metiéndonos en problemas, hasta había creado planes para alejar a los pervertido cuando ella creciera.

Mejor, dejaré de pensar en eso, ya que me di cuenta de que Sasuke cambió su expresión, ahora me mira con preocupación, yo solo lo miro y le regalo una sonrisa para que se calme, tal vez soy un libro abierto para él y eso me produce gracia, mucha gracia. Al ver mi sonrisa, el sonrió también y nuevamente se giro y me dejo la vista a la parte izquierda de su cara, su hermosa cara adornada por esos horribles parches ¿Quién lo golpeó?, ¿Quién le estaba haciendo daño?, ¿Quién es el mal nacido que se atrevió a tocarlo?

Prometo que enviare al mismísimo infierno al mal nacido que golpeo a mi ángel y antes de irme al cielo lo haré sufrir, incluso si no consigo mi propósito lo haré sufrir toda la eternidad.

**Continuará…**


	4. Capitulo 4: Mes 1: Te eh de proteger

**Mi trato con el demonio.**

**Capitulo 4: Mes 1: Te eh de proteger.**

Sigo con mis pensamientos homicidas hacia la persona que se atrevió a golpear a Sasuke, pero los interrumpí al ver como Sasuke salía del salón, pero extrañamente se quedo cerca de la puerta y su cuerpo temblaba, parecía como si estuviera hablando con alguien, vi como alguien tomaba su muñeca y esto provoco que Sasuke hiciera una mueca de dolor, observe como algunos chicos y chicas que quedaban en el salón fruncieron el seño dispuestos a ir a defender a Sasuke, pero yo me les adelante.

Me pare detrás de Sasuke y por fin pude ver a la persona que lo molestaba, más bien dicho, las personas que lo molestaban, el que lo tenía agarrado era un chico de cabello blanco, pero con ligeros reflejos celestes, sus ojos eran de un color purpura y su piel era blanca, no como la de mi ángel por su puesto, otro de los chicos era un peli naranja y ojos del mismo color, su piel era tostada y era en verdad un gigante y el ultimo era un peli plateado, de ojos negros y unas horribles gafas.

-¿Se puede saber qué es lo que le hacen a Sasuke? –pregunte ganándome la atención de esos tipos.

-¿Y tu quién demonios eres? –pregunto el oji morado, pude apreciar como apretujaba mas la muñeca de mi ángel y la mueca que se formo en su hermosa cara.

**-**Suéltalo maldito idiota, le haces daño – exigí con voz seria.

-¡¿Y tu quien mierda te crees para darnos ordenes? –me pregunto encolerizado y yo solo sonreí socarronamente.

-No me creo nadie, pero te estás metiendo con mi propiedad –dije sin borrar mi sonrisa.

-¿Qué? –mascullo con voz enojada.

-Como oíste, Sasuke es mío y de nadie más – esta vez mi voz sonó seria y no dio lugar a replicas.

El chico solo me miro enojado y soltó bruscamente el brazo de Sasuke y se marcho con sus…em amigos supongo.

-Que chico más molesto –dije con voz irritada.

-¿Por qué? –pregunto Sasuke en un murmullo.

-¿Uh? –Al escucharlo hablar me agache un poco para llegar a su altura, ya que yo era un poco más alto- ¿has dicho algo?- le pregunte.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso? –volvió a preguntarme.

-¿Qué cosa? –no lo culpó si ahora mismo la palabra "idiota" pasa por sus pensamientos, no entiendo de que me está hablando.

-Eso de que yo era tuyo –murmuro, pero aun así logre escucharlo –yo… ¡yo no soy de nadie! –me grito.

-Tranquilo, Sasuke –lo intente calmar, el solo me vio con una mirada dolida.

-Estoy cansado de que todos se disputen mi atención, que tomen derecho de mi sin siquiera conocerme y creen que una simple mirada y sonrisa les da derecho sobre lo que hago o dejo de hacer –me reclamaba con voz quebrada.

-Perdón, solo lo dije para que dejara de molestarte, lo siento si te hice pensar de una manera equivocada, pero yo no estoy interesado en ti –le dije fríamente…pero… ¡Que mierda acabas de decir, Naruto!, ¡¿Qué no estás interesado en él? ¡Acaso tengo ramen en el cerebro!

-Hay formas más inteligentes de resolver las cosas –murmuro y se fue alejando por lo el largo pasillo a donde vaya saber uno.

-No entiendo… ¿Se enojo porque lo defendí o porque le dije que no estaba interesado en él? –me pregunte mentalmente.

Después de eso no vi a Sasuke hasta que tocaron el timbre para volver a clases, el entro al salón junto a Kurenai-sensei, la profesora de lenguaje. Se sentó de lo más normal en su asiento sin siquiera dirigirme la mirada, estaba enojado conmigo, se notaba a leguas, es por eso que decidí disculparme (aunque yo nunca me había disculpado en mi vida, ni siquiera cuando hacía que una ancianita botara sus cosas por accidente). Comencé a tocarle suavemente el hombre a lo que él se removía incomodo. Resople.

-Sasuke –lo llame en un susurro –aun estas molesto –pregunte.

Espere unos segundos, pero no me contestaba y le pregunte un par de veces más, pero nada, simplemente no me quería hablar. Tsk. Creo que ahora si metí la pata.

**Pov. Sasuke**

Estoy siendo injusto, lo sé, pero es que, el chico que me vino a molestar es peligroso, es un maestro con las armas corto punzante y me da miedo que le pueda hacer algo a Uzumaki. A decir verdad me sorprendí cuando Uzumaki-kun me defendió, pero me asusto la manera en que lo miro Suigetsu (el nombre del chico que me estaba molestando). Es mejor que Uzumaki-kun se mantenga alejado de mi si no quiere meterse en problemas, aunque el parezca de esos chicos rebeldes. Ah. Quiero irme a casa…o mejor no, no quiero ir… a cualquier lugar menos mi casa.

**Pov. Naruto **

Por fin terminaron las clases y en el transcurso de estas Sasuke no me hablo en ningún momento, pero se le veía decaído, y lo peor de todo es que aun no se qué fue lo que hizo que se enfadara conmigo. Ah. Estoy agotado.

Me levante tranquilamente y observe unos segundos a Sasuke, al parecer no tenía intención de irse aun ya que no había recogido sus cosas. Me encogí de hombros, sus razones a detener y no quiero preguntarle ya que lo más seguro es que ni siquiera me conteste.

Fui a casa junto a Hinata, la cual me dijo que en nuestro salón no había visto a ninguna persona con alma pura, pero también me dijo que no miro hacia donde estaban los chicos que estaban cerca de mi ya que mi alma le desagradaba y le provocaba nauseas. No sé si como demonio eh de sentirme alagado o como alguna parte humana (que aún queda en mi) sentirme ofendido. Solo por esta vez lo dejare pasar.

**Pov. Sasuke**

Ignore a Naruto en todo lo que quedaba de la jornada escolar. Las clases habían terminado y vi como mis compañeros se iban del salón y me quede solo, pasaron un par de minutos y suspire con cansancio. Arregle mis cosas y me fui a la biblioteca de la escuela tal vez allí me relaje un poco. Llegué y escogí un libro que hablaba sobre los ángeles y tuve el reflejo de ver la tapa del libro, no estaría leyendo la biblia por error. Pues no, no estaba leyendo la biblia así que seguí leyendo el libro, más por hacer algo que otra cosa.

El libro resulto ser bastante interesante. Hablaba sobre un ángel que se enamoraba perdidamente de un demonio, pero el problema es que el ángel no sabía que eran por así decirlo enemigos y que el demonio solo lo estaba utilizando, sin embargo el ángel seguía amando al demonio.

No pude seguir leyendo ya que la bibliotecaria (que no había estado presente el tiempo en que yo estuve) entro a la biblioteca.

-¿Eh? –Me miro un tanto sorprendida -¿todavía estas aquí, Uchiha-kun?

-Ah, sí –atine a contestar –me quede algo inmiscuido en el libro.

-Oh, ¿Te gusto? –me pregunto al ver que libro era.

-Sí, está verdaderamente emocionante.

-¿Quieres pedirlo prestado?

-Ah, claro, solo quería quedarme un rato mas leyendo aquí.

-Lo siento, Uchiha-kun, pero ya estamos por cerrar el colegio así que es mejor que vayas a casa –me dijo con tono amable.

Por acto de reflejo gire rápidamente la cabeza hacia un reloj que estaba colgado en una de las paredes, era las 20:00pm… ¡¿Las 20:00pm? Oh no, estoy más que muerto, el horario escolar termina a las 16:00pm y mi padre sale del trabajo a las 19:00pm. Hay no, no ordene la casa y no hice la cena.

-Oh, no me tengo que ir –me levante rápidamente de mi asiento – creo que mañana pediré el libro, ahora no tengo tiempo –le dije a la bibliotecaria con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes, Uchiha-kun, tu solo llévatelo y yo hago todo lo necesario.

-Ah, muchas gracias –hice una pequeña reverencia en señal de agradecimiento, tome mi mochila y el libro y me fui casi volando de la escuela.

Después de 10 minutos corriendo llegue a mi casa exhausto. Las luces estaban apagadas por lo que una pequeña esperanza de que mi padre ese día llegara más tarde me ilumino. Entre y cuando me disponía a sacarme el calzado las luces se prendieron repentinamente, al frente mío estaba mi padre que me miraba de una forma que me calaban los huesos.

-La…lamento –trague saliva duramente antes de seguir hablando –lamento…la tardanza.

-¿Crees que estas son horas de llegar? –me pregunto con extraño tono tranquilo y mire por encima de su hombro y vi muchas botellas de sake regadas en el piso.

-¿Estabas bebiendo? –le pregunte, era obvio, pero bueno solo era para prevenir.

-¡Te hice una pregunta maldito mocoso no me cambies el tema! –me grito furioso.

-Solo…solo me retrase, p…porque estaba en la escuela –le respondí algo cohibido.

-¡¿No te basto darme problemas con criarte y ahora me vienes con la etapa de rebeldía y te da por llegar a la hora que se te ocurre? –me seguía gritando cada vez más fuerte.

-Ya te dije que estaba en la escuela –le reproche levantando un poco la voz, para él eso era un reto. Debí mantenerme callado.

-¡No seas insolente! –Exclamó antes de estrellar una cachetada en mi mejilla -¡¿Acaso no te basto con la paliza que te di ayer? –está vez me pego en la mejilla izquierda, la que ya tenía lastimada - ¡Tu no aprendes!

Me siguió dando cachetadas y puñetazos. Me agarro del cabello y me estrello la cara con la madera de la casa, ahí me comenzó a dar patadas mientras me gritaba cosas como "¡Nunca debiste haber nacido!" o "¡Por tu culpa murió tu madre y tu hermano!"," ¡Tu no vales nada!" y la que más me dolió "¡Por qué no te mueres tu también?".

Basta, no quería que me siguiera golpeando, no quería seguir así. Con lo último que me quedaba de fuerza, pare la patada que iba a darme mi padre y salí corriendo de la casa a todo lo que me daban mis pies. Después de unos cuantos minutos corriendo, el cielo se nublo y comenzó a llover, la gente pasaba corriendo a refugiarse en cualquier lugar, yo…yo solo quería alejarme lo más posible de mi casa y sin darme cuenta llegue al centro de Konoha.

**Pov. Naruto**

La detesto, la detesto, ¡la detesto con toda mi fuerza!, ustedes se preguntaran "¿A quién detestas tanto, Naruto?", esa pregunta es fácil de contestar, detesto a Hinata, ósea, ¿Por qué estoy en el centro de Konoha cuando está lloviendo a cantaron?, ah sí, porque a la chica le faltaban cosas para la cena y no encontró algo más divertido que mandarme a comprar a mi justo cuando comenzó a llover y a demás que en las tiendas cerca al departamento no había de lo que quería Hinata. Ah. ¡Denme un respiro! Por suerte ya termine las compras y ahora voy a volver a la casa, comeré y dormiré hasta que la chica ogro me despierte para ir a la escuela.

Estaba tan concentrado en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta que un chico corría con la cabeza gacha hacia donde yo me encontraba, cuando me di cuenta fue tarde por que el chico choco contra mí, él cayó al suelo, pero yo como era un poco más grande solo me tambalee.

-¡Oye idiota, ten más cuidado! –le reclame, casi me hace botar las comprar y no quería devolverme a comprar de nuevo.

Mis pensamientos se congelaron cuando el chico levanto la mirada.

-Yo… ¡Lo siento! –me dijo con lagrimas escurriendo por sus ojos y que estas se mesclaban con la lluvia.

-S…Sasuke –apenas pude pronunciar eso.

El chico que estaba frente a mí, al que le había gritado no era nada más ni nada menos que mi ángel. Me arrodille a su lado y lo cubrí con el paraguas, el solo me miro con expresión lastimera y solo ahí me pude dar cuenta de que su cara estaba toda magullada. Sangre caía por su boca y nariz, sus dos mejillas estaban más que moradas y su ojo derecho estaba levemente morado.

-¿Q…que te sucedió? –atine a preguntarle.

-U…Uzumaki-kun… -dijo y me miro de forma suplicante -¡Ayúdame!

Yo lo mire por unos segundos y lo tome del brazo para ayudar a que se pare, pero él hizo una mueca de dolor y entonces me di cuenta que su cara no era la única dañada, sino también su cuerpo. Lo subí a mi espalda y le dije que el sujetara el paraguas, él solo obedeció sin decir nada y comencé a caminar en dirección al departamento. Yo…yo iba a proteger a Sasuke de cualquier cosa.

**Continuara…**


End file.
